Teardrops
by Rookie9
Summary: A Teardrops on my guitar by Taylor Swift songfic. Rachel likes Tobias but does Tobias like Rachel?


Im baaaaack! With another fanfic. This time its a songfic. And Tobias isn't a hawk. XD Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with animorphs. Or Taylor Swift songs.

* * *

_Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I need  
And everything that we should be._

Tobias looked over at me and smiled. "Hey Rachel." He said as he came up to me.

I looked up at him. I fake a smile. "Hey Tobias whats up?" I asked hoping he wouldn't see my true feelings for him.

"You wont beleave it Rachel." He said slowly.

_I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she got everything  
That I have to live without._

"Well you know that girl I've been telling you about? My friend?" Tobias asked me.

I looked at him and almost sighed. He never told her name but I was still jealous of her. I mean why did he always have to talk about her when I'm around? It's like I didnt even exist. "Yeah what about her?" I asked.

"Well she's on the dance commity. Arn't you on the same commity?" Tobias asked me.

_Drew talks to me  
I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me._

I laughed lightly as I thought about what Tobias had just said. 'I'm on the same commity as her? So who is she?' I asked myself. "Yeah I am. The dance is going to be the best one yet." I replied.

"So who're you going with?" Tobias asked me casually.

I felt sickish. Why was he asking me? Did he want to ask me out? "Umm no one... I'll probbally be to busy to dance and all....I have to go." I said quickly as I turned. I ran into Marco. "Sorry." I mumbled under my breath as I walked off.

**THE NEXT DAY: WENSEDAY**

_He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night._

Tobias and I were eating lunch by ourselves when I yawned.

"Tired?" Tobias asked me as he lightly kicked my shoe.

I turned slightly and looked at Tobias. We were sitting beside each other. "Yeah I couldn't sleep last night." I said slowly. 'I couldn't sleep cause I think about you at night...' I thought.

"That stinks. Maybe you should get a nap when you get home." Tobias said.

I shook my head. "After school I've got the dance commity than after that I'm surpose to meet y'all at the barn. Than at eight I have to go home and do all of my school work. Which will take me like four hours, and I have to eat before that." I replied with a moan.

"Oh...Hey after the comitty meeting go home and rest. I'll give an excuse for why your not at the barn." Tobias replied.

"That's Tobias." I said with a smile. After a few minutes of eating in silence I spoke up. "So who are you taking to the dance?" I asked casually.

A sparkle apeared in Tobias's eye. "My friend hopfully. Rachel I think I'm in love with her. I think I've finally got it right." He replied.

I picked up my tray and stood up. "I have to go I'll see you later Tobias." I said. Than I walked away.

**LATER**

"Thanks for picking me up mom." I said as I climbed into her car.

My mom smiled at me. "No problem Rachel. Though I thought you were going to Cassie's." She replied. She than reached over and turned on the radio.

_'He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do.'_

The radio played.

I looked up at the sky and sighed. That song was like how I felt about Tobias. I did wish on a star at night.

"The dance will be coming up soon. Are you going with anyone?" My mom asked me.

"Huh? Oh no I won't have time for a date." I replied. Though that wasn't the real reason. I would have time, and I had plenty of guys ask me to go with them but I only wanted to go with Tobias. "Hey Mom on second thought will you take me to Cassie's?" I asked.

"Sure honey." My mom replied. A minute later she turned the car around and headed towards Cassie's house.

**THE NEXT DAY**

_Drew walks by me  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be._

Tobias smiled at me as he walked by. I held my breath as I watched him walk away. He was great looking. 'I wish he thought of me as more than just a friend.' I thought slowly.

_She better hold him tight  
give him all her love  
Look into those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky 'cause.._

I Turned and watched Tobias as He walked up to a girl named Amber, She was on the dance commity. Amber smiled and hugged Tobias tightly. 'So that's her...The one he talks about..' I thought. "He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar...The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do." I whispered softly as I turned and walked away.

_So I drive home alone  
As I out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight._

I went out of the building and to My Mom's car. I opened the door and got in.

"Hey Rachel how was your day?" My Mom asked me.

I looked at her and smiled. "It was good....Are we going to the mall? And where's Jordan and Sarah?" I asked her.

"Yes we are going to the mall. And Sarah and Jordan are at Amy's and Trish's house." My Mom replied. Than her pager went off. She looked at the number than pulled out her Cell phone. After a few minutes of talking she hung up. "Rachel I'll have to drop you off at the mall. I have to go to the office for a few hours. Can you walk home?" My mom asked me.

"Sure Mom that's fine." I replied slowly.

**LATER**

I had walked home alone and was now inside my house. No one else was there so I ate than did my school work. That night before I turned off the light beside my bed I looked at a picture of Tobias. "I can't get to sleep with that picture there." I said to myself as I grabbed the picture. I leaned over my bed and pulled out a box from underneath. I opened it and put the picture into the box. Than I closed it and cut of the light hoping to get some sleep.

**FRIDAY AFTERNOON**

I was going to leave for the dance in a few minutes when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Jordan yelled.

I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled slightly. My blonde hair was in curls and I was wearing a light red dress that went down to just below my knees. I had on a ruby necklace and matching earrings.

"Rachel it's Tobias!" Jordan yelled from downstairs.

I felt my heart stop. Tobias here? Why? "Coming." I manged to call down as I slowly left my room. I walked down the stairs and saw Tobias standing at the doorway in a black tux. He took my breath away.

"Rachel...Wow you look amazing." Tobias said when he saw me.

"Thanks..You to. Tobias? What are you doing here?" I asked him slowly. For I was still trying to catch my breath.

Tobias did something very Un-Tobias like. He grinned. "Well I noticed your mom taking and picking you up from school so I figured your car was in the shop and that you needed a ride." Tobias replied.

I felt my heart start to break. He was just here to offer me a lift. "Thanks Tobias. Jordan will you tell Mom I've already left?" I asked her as I walked closer to Tobias.

"Yeah whatever." Jordan replied. Than she disapeared down the hall.

Tobias held out his arm to me. "Ready to go?" He asked.

I grabbed my purse than hesitated. After a few seconds I put my arm threw his and I let him lead me outside to his car. He opened the door for me and I slid in. Than he closed it and went to the drivers side and got in. When he turned on the car the end off Teardrops on my guitar by Taylor Swift was playing.

_'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my Guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do._

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into  
Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he wont see...._

**AT THE DANCE**

Tobias and I walked into the gym together. Tobias grinned. "Y'all did a great job." Tobias said as he looked around.

I smiled slightly. "Thanks. So are you meeting your date here?" I asked him casually.

Tobias looked confused. "Huh?" He asked.

"Your date..You know the girl you've been talking about, Amber." I said slowly.

Suddenlly understanding apeared on his face. "Rach...Amber's my cousin. You really don't know who it is I like?" He asked softly.

'Wait what? Amber's his cousin? Than who does he like?' I thought. "No Tobias I don't know who you like." I replied.

Instead of saying anything Tobias gently placed his hands on my cheeks. He than leaned in and kissed me. "That girl I've been talking about... it's you." He said softly.

I was shocked in amazed. Tobias had been talking about me all along? I couldn't beleave it. I looked up at Tobias and saw that he looked nervous. He was also talking so I listened.

"I dont know how you feel about me but Rachel I really like you and I want to go out with you, but if you don't want to..."

"Tobias?" I interupted.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Just shut up and kiss me." I said as I batted my eye lashes.

A grin spread over his face. He than leaned in and kissed me again. This time I kissed him back.

* * *

Whew I finshed my first sonfic. I hope y'all liked this little song fic. And expect another one soon. Why another one you ask? Because I can't think of a good story. XD


End file.
